


3

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: { Let me know if you guys wish me to continue this}
Relationships: Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	3

Wanda hummed to herself as she lay on one side of Clint's chest, pressing a light kiss to it.

''You're so beautiful.''

Wanda smiled as she heard her brother's words and leaned her hand over to the other side of Clint's chest, touching Pietro's face and giving him a small kiss.

''You're beautiful too brother.''

Clint reached down, his eyes having opened and gave each of them a gentle kiss.

''I'm glad you're both back..I missed you.''

''We missed you too.'' Wanda spoke, nuzzling Clint slightly. When they weren't together she felt empty. Like there were parts of her missing.

''I need to bathe..I still stink of the earth you people buried me in.'' Pietro chuckled slightly, sliding out of bed and pulling his shirt off as he went. At the door he glanced back.

''You two gonna join me?''


End file.
